Just afraid of being alone
by colorful1223
Summary: Set in the middle of S2. MS romance, DS friendship. Sam is afraid of being alone, and Martin helps her.


HI, Happy to meet you all.

I am not that strong MS shipper, but I think MS is better than JS.

No offence. I like Jack, but he is just too old for Sam.

(But I think Sam will end up with Jack at the end of the show.)

I watched all seasons towards six, but S2 was my favorite season, I guess.

I added DS friendship because I like Danny 

**Disclaimer: I don't own without a trace or its characters. :)**

Samantha woke up early as usual and went to get some coffee in the kitchen.

Then she looked at Martin who was sleeping on the sofa. She slightly smiled at him and remembered last night's dream.

_

* * *

_

_Danny looked her up and down contemptuously._

_Jack gave her an icy cold look._

_Vivian didn't even look at her._

_What was this?_

_Samantha pretended to be intrepid, but those looks were unbearable._

_All the other people in the office looked at her scornfully._

_She felt herself choking._

_Her breathing was getting faster, and she rolled her eyes faster._

_Nobody approached her. Nobody seemed to want to talk to her._

_She was isolated. She was alone._

_But she was Samantha Spade. She was a strong woman._

_She swallowed a lump in her throat and shouted at her co-workers,_

_"What the hell is going on?"_

_Nobody said a word._

_"…I said, what is going on here? Am I missing something?"_

_"Hey! Talk to me!!" Samantha approached Danny's desk. Danny then just sat up and left._

_"Danny!!" Danny didn't look back._

_Samantha rushed to Vivian and Jack, who also did the same thing._

_Nobody seemed to want to talk to her._

_They all got in the elevator, looking at her coldly._

_"No!!! No!!!!!!!!! Don't go!!!!!! Don't go!!!!!"_

_Samantha dashed to the elevator, but it was already going down._

_"No!!!!! I don't want to be alone….I just…..don't want to be… alone…Danny!!!! Viv!!!!!!!!! Jack!!!!!!! Don't leave me alone!!!!!! No!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_She was already crying. She pounded the elevator door, yelling loudly._

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She sat up straight on her bed, finding herself covered with sweats.

She blinked for several times, checked what time it was, and grabbed her cell phone on the table beside her bed.

She dialed very familiar numbers.

She let out sigh as she heard the signals on the phone.

"Fitzgerald."

"Hey…"

"Hey, what's up? It's…um… past one a.m."

"I just… I had a bad dream… I thought maybe you could come over?"

"Oh. Well…Okay, I'll be there in a half an hour."

"…Thanks…"

Martin arrived at her apartment twenty minutes later. Samantha let him in and gave him a cup of tea. They sat on the sofa side by side, and Samantha leaned on Martin.

"So, what happened? Are you okay?" Martin whispered.

"Yeah…glad you came. I just…I was lonely… just afraid of being alone…"

"Okay… thanks for calling me though. It must have been a very bad dream." Martin stroked her hair, trying to soothe her.

"Um hmm."

Samantha felt her body loosened and comfortable, and she fell asleep.

* * *

Samantha finished her shower and get dressed. She shook Martin out of his sleep.

"Hey…Good morning."

"Hey…" A husky voice came out of his mouth. Martin stayed on the sofa, not wanting to get up.

"In case you hadn't noticed, we are late." Samantha pulled a sandwich from the fridge, split it in half, and handed one piece to Martin.

Martin sat on the sofa, sniffing at his sandwich. "Uh…then why are you waking me up this late? You seem to be awake since it's six or something."

"Oh, sorry about that. You seemed to be having a good night's sleep. And…"

"What's wrong with this sandwich? It seems to be quite old. Can I really eat this?"

Samantha chuckled. "Okay, sorry about the sandwich too. You know, I'm not that kind of family woman. But it's okay. It's not rotten or anything."

Martin looked at her suspiciously, but sank his teeth into it.

"Yeah…It is not fresh, but it's okay. Okay, Go on…You were about to say something."

"Oh yes…Uh...about last night…"

Martin looked straight at her eyes. Samantha also looked up and met his eyes.

"Thank you."

Martin smirked and said, "You're welcome. You were heavier than I expect you to be. My back still hurts after I put you to the bed."

"That's funny." She got up, picked up her bag, and headed out to the door.

"What? You're leaving?"

"Yeap." She opened the door. "Oh, I almost forgot."

She threw the apartment key to him and said, "Don't forget to lock the door." Then she shut the door slowly.

He could hear the sound of her heels. "See you in the office!" Martin shouted, unsure whether she heard him or not. He chuckled.


End file.
